


Bestfriend

by 4RLEERT



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV, Weishen V, 威神V
Genre: NCT U, Other, WayV - Freeform, hendery/reader - Freeform, lucas/reader - Freeform, lucas/reader/hendery, nct - Freeform, nct angst, wayv angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4RLEERT/pseuds/4RLEERT
Summary: I’m not that good at mandarin and korean i’m still studying. Pls forgive me if there’s any grammatical errors or wrong translations,English is not my first language either, please bear with me.Also yuqi will be mentioned here, she’s kinda bitch in this story so if you don’t like bad yuqi then please skip.





	Bestfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not that good at mandarin and korean i’m still studying. Pls forgive me if there’s any grammatical errors or wrong translations,English is not my first language either, please bear with me.
> 
> Also yuqi will be mentioned here, she’s kinda bitch in this story so if you don’t like bad yuqi then please skip.

____________________________

What is he doing?

Is he eating?

Does he overwork himself?

Does he miss me?

Those thoughts lingered in your mind since You left to pursue your dream.

You and Lucas are in a Long Distance Relationship.

You in y/c Working Night Shifts in one of the biggest hospitals in your country.

While he’s in Korea and sometimes he travels for World tours and concerts.

You had lost contact with each other so you really can’t help but to worry and miss him.

You were both successful. But something’s missing..

You were a former trainee at SM.You’re close to RED VELVET,NCT,and EXO because you were in their batch and trained with them. 

At first you don’t have any friends.

A foreigner who’s still studying basic Korean language who wants to be friends with her? You gained acquaintances and small friendships but still don’t have that friend who’s really close, an intimate friend. Until Hendery came into the company,He reminded you of you, Coming from a neighboring country, Doesn’t talk korean,Shy, New, and doesn’t have friends..

You cherished him. You two became best friends. Since he got into training with NCT he started hanging with the other boys which made you proud. You and Hendery counted many years as friends,you discovered new things about each other. One day he invited you to hangout with him and a friend. 

“ **Oh y/n is here**!”

Hendery stood up from where he was sitting.

You didn’t know you guys would be having company.

You dragged Hendery outside the Cafe.

**“You didn't tell me about eating with someone, I could have dressed better.”**

**“What are you saying? You look fine”**

**“You said It was just the two of us”**

**“Yeah about that, He was kinda lonely since Mark and others debuted. So I took him with me! You and him will be great friends, he's cool!”**

**“Alright.”**

We walked back to their table. The guy is just sitting there looking at his phone.

“ **Bàoqiàn ràng nǐ jiǔ děngle wǒmen gāng tánle diǎn shì.** ”

(Hey, sorry to keep you waiting. We just talked about something.)

“ **méi shì**.” (No worries.)

“ **Lucas,Tā shì y/n. y/n, Tā shì Lucas.** ” (Lucas,meet y/n. y/n, meet Lucas)

“ **y/n? Jiǔyǎng dàmíngle! Hěn gāoxìng jiàn dào nǐ! Hi I am Lucas.** ” (y/n? I heard so much about you! Nice to meet you!)

He extends his hand to you.

You just stare at his face. You froze at the moment. Because apparently you had never seen such beauty.

Handsome can’t describe Lucas’ he’s a god.

“ **y/n?** ”

For the first time you had a crush.

“ **U-uhm wo-wǒ shì y/n. Wǒ yěshì shíxí shēng. xìnɡ huì, xìnɡ huì** ” (H-Hi I am y/n. I am a trainee too. Nice to meet you.”

“ **Woah!junggug-iniseyo?** ” (Woah are you chinese?)

“ **A-ani! I’m not. I’m y/r** ”

You’re stuttering. In front of your crush. And it’s the first time you’re meeting. Bitch First Impressions last. You better keep it cool.

You, Hendery and Lucas hangs out more after that. You got close to him more and more,you found out he’s more than just a pretty face. He's charming, passionate, kind, funny and many more. Lucas can also say he likes hanging out with Hendery more because you always come along. Lucas really likes Hendery and treats him one of his best friends but why does he have a feeling that Lucas is using Hendery as an excuse to see you? And on the other hand you feel the same way too. Whenever Hendery asks you out to hang out you always expect Lucas to be there, and sometimes you’re much more excited about seeing Lucas than the night out instead. Hendery doesn’t feel like that. He feels like a freaking Third wheel. You and Lucas only focus on each other, Whenever he goes out with the both of you he always sees sparks in both of your eyes that mirror Lucas Eyes too. The attraction between Lucas and you can’t be denied. He tried to tease you both about it but you guys always deny it even though it’s obvious. And he’s not happy with that. 

Why?

Cause Hendery likes you.

Since Day 1.

Hendery became busy all of a sudden, you were lonely so Lucas accompanied you in place of Hendery.

Going out with Lucas became a habit, you too built a deep relationship with each other.

Lucas doesn’t want the feeling of taking Hendery for granted so he invited Hendery for a talk.

Hendery stops playing his game and follows lucas.

“ **Hendery,hago sipeun mari ittta.** ” (Hendary, I have something to say.)

“ **Zěnmále**?” (What is it?)

“ **Wǒ xǐhuan y/n.**.” (I like y/n..)

“ **Shénme?!** ” (What?!)

“ **Naneun geunyeoreul joahanda naneun geunyowa deiteuhago siptta.I like her. I want to date her. Wǒ yīnggāi bǎ tā yì chéng zhōngwén ma? thai?** ”(I like her, I want to date her. I like her, I want to date her. Should I also translate it into chinese? thai?)

“ **No need, I was just surprised.”**

**“So? Can I go out with her?”**

“ **Seriously Why are you asking me? Wǒ bùshì tā Xuxi. You should ask her. Tā bùshì wǒ de.** ”(Seriously Why are you asking me? I’m not her Xuxi. You should ask her. She’s not mine.)

It’s true. You’re not Hendery’s.

He wish you were.

He knew this was going to happen, He doesn’t want to gatekeep you from Lucas just because he’s jealous, and also he doesn’t have a chance. You only see him as a best friend.

“I just thought it’s good to ask you because you’re her best friend.”

“ **You can do whatever you want Xuxi,Wúlùn fāshēng shénme shì, wǒ dūhuì zhīchí nǐ.** ”(You can do whatever you want Xuxi,i'll support you whatever happens.)

“ **Zhēn de ma?! Wǒ fàngxīnle.** ” (Really?! I feel relieved.)

“ **Wèishéme? Nǐ hàipà wǒ yě xǐhuān tā ma?** ” (why? are you scared that i like her too?)

Lucas was surprised. He just read my mind. He thinks.

Other than the feeling of guilt of using his friend as an excuse, He wants to ask him too to ensure that his dear friend is not going to be a rival.

“ **Ani nan duryopjji ana, Qíshí wǒ hěn yǒu xìnxīn.** ”(I’m not scared, actually i’m feeling confident.)

Why would he be scared? He’s Lucas. He can make everyone fall by looks alone.

“ **Don’t Worry, I won’t be a rival. I like her. I really do, but I won’t pursue her.I’m a coward and I haven’t put myself all together.Wǒ pèi bù shàng tā. Hái yǒu, tā zhǐ xǐhuān wǒ dāng péngyǒu, qǐng dài wǒ zhàogù tā.** ” (Also, she only likes me as a friend. Please take care of her for me.)

It’s True He doesn’t deserve you. He’s still broken from an accident. He will be a burden once those memories will start hunting him again.

“ **Nǐ quèdìng?** ” (you sure?)

“ **Yeah,Dàn jì zhù, yīdàn nǐ shānghàile tā wǒ jiù bǎ tā dài zǒu tā. I’m dead serious Yukhei**.” (yeah,but remember once you hurt her, I'll take her away from you. I’m dead serious Yukhei.)

You and Lucas dated. You two were inseparable and in love with each other. Your friendship with Hendery kinda changed, he became busy with everything since He’s going to Debut in Wayv. It’s fine with you but you missed him.

Lucas opens your eyes about your dreams and the things you really want. Thanks to him you decided to pursue medicine.

Your relationship with Lucas now is different since he Debuted. You two were private, but not secret. Which means many people know he has a girlfriend but don't know it’s you. Few Idols know you’re his girlfriend but they keep it to themselves.

Lately Lucas has been distant to you. He wouldn’t pick up whenever you call. And whenever you want to facetime he would say he’s busy. 

“ **y/n your boyfriend sent a bubble message it’s trending in twt! Did you get the message?!** ”

“ **OMG wtf Na Jaemin! You scared the shit out of me!** ”

“ ** _Dr.Na, Dr.l/n. Shhh the patients are sleeping._** ”

You and Jaemin got scolded by the Chief Nurse. You two slightly bowed as sorry.

“ **Aish-This is all your fault**.”

“ **Check LYSN right now! Ppalli!** ”

“I can’t My Subscription just expired yesterday.”

“Instead of ordering me. How about you tell me what he said?”

“ **Oh I didn't see the tweets about him. I just saw LUCAS GIRLFRIEND,#루카스_여자친_버블,#WE_SUPPORT_LUCAS, #旭熙_女朋友_LYSN and my phone died.** ” (#Lucas_girlfriend_bubble, #Yukhei_Girlfriend__LYSN)

“ **Oh..really? Did he mention me? He doesn’t tell me anything about coming out. That’s weird.** ”

“ **J-jeongmal?! Neohi duri majimageuro jonhwahan ge eonjeya?** ” (R-really?! When’s the last time you two call each other?)

That question is not hard.

But why can’t you answer such a simple question?

Perhaps because the two of you didn’t talk for like 6 months?

“ **nado molla,He always says he's busy.I send him daily messages but he won’t reply,He left me on seen.** ” (I don’t know.)

“ **What kind of boyfriend is he? He’s not like that when we’re still trainees.”**

 **“Wait I’ll check Twitter.** ”

You don’t want to check what’s happening. A part of you just wants to turn a blind eye on this issue, because you have that feeling that things are about to mess up.

NCTSM: english translation of lucas’ post.

Translated by:@hoeforyukhei

**여러분, 저는 루카스입니다.**

**팬분들한테 하고 싶은 말이 있어요.**

**사실 이 편지를 쓰면서 너무 떨려요.**

**저를 응원해주신 모든 팬분들께 감사드리고 처음부터 사랑하고 싶습니다. 저는 모든 사람들에게 제가 진정으로 사랑하는 아름답고 재능 있고 친절한 여자와 사귀고 있다는 것을 알리고 싶습니다.**

**유키는 제 여자친구와 우리 회사 둘 다 우리의 관계를 알리고 싶어했습니다.**

**저를 응원해주신 멤버들, 그리고 저를 사랑해주신 팬분들께 감사드리고, 제가 받을 자격이 없는데도 불구하고 응원해주신 팬분들께도 감사드린다.**

**저는 항상 여러분 모두에게 감사할 것이고 제 자신을 향상시키기 위해 노력할 것입니다.**

**사랑하는 팬들의 성원과 사랑에 보답하기 위해 열심히 노력하겠습니다.**

**탄쿄우 너무많아요.**

> _Everyone, This is Lucas._
> 
> _I want to say something to our fans._
> 
> _I am actually so Nervous right now while writing this letter._
> 
> _I want to thank all the fans that supported and love me from the start. I want to inform everyone that I am dating a beautiful, talented, and kind woman that I truly love._
> 
> _Yuqi, my girlfriend and both of our Company wanted to publicize our relationship._
> 
> _I am thankful for the members who cheered me, and to the fans who love me and supported me even though I am not deserving._
> 
> _I will always be thankful to all of you and I will try to improve myself._
> 
> _I will work hard to repay all the support and love of our beloved fans._
> 
> _Thank You so much._   
> 

  


**“What fucking bullshit is this?!”**

**“What the heck Renjun you were behind us all along?!”**

**“You’ve gone blind Na Jaemin.”**

**“Guys what the heck shut up the Patients are sleeping.”**

**“No y/n You shut up. How dare you take this bullshit? He just cheated on you! Right in front of your screen!”**

Why are you calm?

Why aren’t you crying?

Is it because half of you expected it?

**“It’s okay.It doesn’t matter. I already had a hunch he would do this.”**

**“Ani-even though you know it,I think it’s the best if you two should talk about it.”** (no)

“ **Yeah, Renjun’s right if you’ll end things with him end it infront of his face! Slap him hard!”**

**“No Jaemin,I didn’t mean y/n will slap lucas. But y/n you get what I mean right?”**

“ _ **Dr. Huang, paging Dr. Huang, Please come to the ER. Dr. Huang, paging Dr. Huang, Please come to the ER**_.”

“ **y/n you don’t always have to look strong. Jaemin and I are always here to talk to you.** ”

Renjun leaves you and Jaemin behind. You overthink Renjun's words, as always He is right. But your boyfriend just cheated on you, of course you don’t want to see him.

You find yourself in the middle of the airport,with Renjun who’s carrying your light backpack and Jaemin who’s hyped and doing an IG live.

In the end you and Jaemin are doing a chant like two drunkards in the center of the airport while waiting for your flight.

“ **y/n! y/n! Where are you going?”**

**“Korea!”**

**“Why are you going?!”**

**“To burn my ex's house!”**

**“Why are you going?!”**

**“To burn my ex’s house!”**

**“Whose house?!”**

**“Lucas’ house”**

**“Whose house?!”**

**“Lucas’ house!”**

**“Okay Jaemin that’s enough”**

**“No wait Renjun i’m not finish ye-”**

Renjun quickly ended Jaemin’s IG live, which results in Jaemin being cranky. You literally laugh hard to their craziness. Until you were brought back to your reality when you heard your flight.

“ **You’re a grown woman already so I’m not going to worry about you.”**

 **“y/n bye!! Call us if anything happens!** ”

You were thankful for Jaemin and Renjun. They became your friends, your parents, your siblings, and your family.

They reminded you of someone.

Lucas definitely knows what he’s doing is wrong. He can’t help but to worry about you, this decision of his will forever make him miserable.

As soon as you got out of the airport, you didn’t immediately check in to a hotel or call lucas. Your feet dragged you to where your special place is. It’s the secluded part of the park, the park is where you and your ex-boyfriend have made most of your happy moments.

While you were you saw two familiar personages. 

Familiar indeed.

You are one little shit y/n. You said to yourself you will not cry.

But shit you were extremely wrong.

As tears roll down unto your face, you hurriedly exit the area.

“ **y-y/n?** ”

It’s Yuqi. You know her voice. Lucas once introduced her to you saying they’re close friends. They suited each other, and sometimes you tease them of being the perfect couple shits like that.

Then Yuqi will deny that she doesn't like him, they're just friends and everything.

You and her became friends. You even ask her if she could update you while you work abroad.

Now she’s just pure bullshit.

No, they’re bullshits.

You’re in the middle of running the exit to escape that hell hole.

Two large arms suddenly wrap your torso.

“ **Y-Y/n? Where are you going? Please let me explain, I didn’t do it. They made me do it y/n it’s not me i promise y/n don’t leave me Qǐng bùyào líkāi wǒ, wǒ qiú nǐle. Wǒ ài nǐ y/n. Wǒ zhēn de ài nǐ y/n, qǐng bié líkāi wǒ. J-jebalyo** ” (please don't leave me, I beg you. I love you y/n. I really do y/n,don't leave me, please.)

He’s sobbing there.

We’re all crying

He really won’t let go of you.

“ **L-lucas let go of me! Please.** ”

“ **No I won’t, please hear me out just this once.”**

 **“I had enough, when there are times that I really need you- you shut me out lucas! You don’t know what that feels, the feeling of being left out. You didn’t even hear me out! You didn’t even answer my call when my brother died! I just want your company.. Your love. How can I hear you out if you don’t do the same? please,Fàng kāi wǒ..** ” (let me go.)

Lucas knelt to the ground and grab both of your hands tightly.

He’s eyes are swollen. Your heart aches for him, you still love him but this is so messed up. You remember the times before you lost contact with each other. Everything is so toxic.. 

_Sometimes you have to accept the truth and stop wasting time on the wrong people._

“ **L-lucas,s-stand up please.”**

 **“Bù, wǒ bù huì de! Bié pèng wǒ! Dōu shì nǐ de cuò! Bié pèng wǒ! Dōu shì nǐ de cuò! Nǐ qīpiànle wǒ.** ” (don't touch me! It's all your fault! you deceived me.)

“ **N-no,I didn’t.”**

 **“y-y/n hear me out please I don’t love her.** ”

I hate it here.

Thankfully,Someone grabbed you out of nowhere.

You didn’t expect the sudden rescue,but you really appreciate it.

You cry hardly in the man’s arms.

It’s him. You missed him.

“ **Fàng kāi tā de Lucas.** ” (let go of her lucas.)

“ **I thought we were friends.”**

**“We still are,our friendship has nothing to do with helping y/n lucas.”**

**“You said you will support me!us!”**

**“That was then before you hurt her!”**

**“You know what would happen if I didn’t obey the company! You were there with me!”**

**“God damn lucas! You have a choice to accept it or not!”**

**“It’s my whole career! Everything I’ve worked for,and many more! I can’t afford to sacrifice my-”**

**“Then it’s not y/n’s fault. You chose your career over her, then why are you running after her? If you really love her you would choose her! You need to man up! You can’t have your cake and eat it too.”**

**“y-y/n please make them stop! Nǐmen liǎ bié chǎole!Hendery please stop!** ” (You two stop fighting!)

 **“You. I know there’s something fishy behind your kind act. You know Xuxi already has a girlfriend! How dare you blackmail the higher ups just to make him yours? You sickened me**.”

Your head is aching from all the crying and the things you discovered. You hated the drama.

“ **Bù Shì zhèyàng de! Wǒ méi nàme zuò! Nǐ zài shuō shénme-** ” (That’s not true! I didn’t do that! What are you sayin-)

“ **ENOUGH!** ”

You snapped. It took you a long time to get sick from all their lies.

“ **Y/n I promise you this isn’t tr-** ”

“ **I already said I had enough. Stop being pathetic Yuqi**.”

A few people started to gather up when someone noticed the four of you, You are still with famous artists after all.

Hendery immediately dragged you out of the scene and took you to a car nearby, and drove his way out of there.

You love that park.Hangang Park is once full of your happy memories with your dearest ones,now it’s full of treachery,lies and contention.

You want to let go.

Many years of lies and denials. Now it’s all over.

“ **I thought I’ve lost you.** ”

“ **Trust me, I’m always with you.** ”

“ **Are we still friends?** ”

“ **There’s no break up in friendships.. At Least for me.** ”

You felt relief.

You can’t afford to have breakups from your friends. They’re all you got.

“ **Are you sure about letting go of him? You should know both sides.** ”

“ **I want to know both sides, I really do. But ican’t take all of this in one day. I need a break, this isn’t healthy. I just want to vanish for a second.** ”

“ **You didn’t answer me about letting go of him.** ”

“ **I don’t really know actually. But someone once told me ‘Never run back to what broke you’ I haven’t done that,I always thought that everything would be fixed once I stayed and put everything in order by myself. Turns out it didn’t. I think it’s time for a change.Someday, someone is going to thank him for letting me go.** ”

Someday, someone is going to thank Lucas for letting you go?

Hendery chuckled a little. Your saying once reminded him of the past.

When Lucas thanked him for letting you go.

It turns out, Hendery can’t let you go.

“ **Did you realize he didn’t actually let you go?** ”

“ **I know. But You can’t actually call it a relationship if you’re the only one holding on like I did. Besides he has yuqi.”**

**“Oh really?”**

**“You didn’t actually ask me where we're going. You just dragged me. Why did you do that?”**

**“I just did what I promised myself a long time ago.”**

**“What is that?”**

You stared at his side profile while he’s driving.

He’s focused on the road, the oranged-pinked lights from the sunset pass through the windshield and hits his ethereally beautiful face.

Your Heart beats faster. It’s like the first time you met yukhei.

Hendery turned to you and smiled softly.

**“It’s ‘once someone hurts you, I'll take you away from that person.’ I had a very horrible past. I’ve broken many promises from my loved ones,so this is the first time I’ve made a promise come true and I’m pretty proud about it.”**

**“By the way where are we going?”**

**“Anywhere you want, Where do you wanna go?”**

______________________________

**  
**

**“Did you get it?”**

**“Yes sir I did.”**

**“This will be a really big scoop,let me see.”**

**  
**

> _**“I just really love you so much *sobs why can’t you do the same to me?! I did everything for you!”** _
> 
> _**“Are you delusional?! You wrecked my life! How am I supposed to do that?!”** _
> 
> _**“Y-yn?”** _
> 
> _**“Y/n? y/n wait! y/n! Y-Y/n? Where are you going? Please let me explain, I didn’t do it. They made me do it y/n it’s not me i promise y/n don’t leave me Qǐng bùyào líkāi wǒ, wǒ qiú nǐle. Wǒ ài nǐ y/n. Wǒ zhēn de ài nǐ y/n, qǐng bié líkāi wǒ. J-jebal-”** _

  


**“Sunbae, your phone is ringing”**

**“Annyeonghaseyo,This is Yeo Seon-Da from Dispatch Korea. How may I help you?”**

**  
**

**to be continued.**

**  
**


End file.
